BloodRed Roses
by TheNerdHerd
Summary: Over the summer I was bitten by a vampire. This change has been...rough. But I love her..and she needs me. My name is Harry Potter and this is my story.
1. Desire

**Blood-Red Roses:**

**Desire**

_A/N: I decided to start another series of stories called Blood-Red Roses, they will be in both Harry and Hermione's points of view. So enjoy this new series!_

The smell of her sweet blood burned my throat as I took in a breath. I felt my fangs form in my mouth and the taste of my venom. Hermione was so beautiful, so tasty.

"You're staring at me like I'm a piece of meat, Harry." She said running her fingers through her caramel colored hair nervously. I snapped out of my reverie and looked at her.

"Sorry," I replied looking away "I didn't mean to."

"Is something wrong?" she asked reaching to touch my hand, I pulled it away.

"Nothing's wrong, 'Mione." I looked away into the night.

"Okay, why don't you play Quidditch anymore? Ron's the most horrible captain. You surely know _that_." She said moving closer to me.

I chuckled darkly, "Oh I know, I guess-I guess I just grew out of Quidditch." I said

"Why don't you let me touch you anymore?" she asked taking another step, another stride of burning in my throat.

"I let you touch me," I said softly

She rolled her beautiful cinnamon colored eyes "Yeah, and I can ride a broom. You never let me hug you, just now when I tried to hold your hand you pulled it away."

I opened my arms and pulled her into a hug, I felt her body shiver as she made contact with my cold skin. I held my breath; there was no way I could control myself if I took a breath of her sweet scent. She pulled away and I inhaled the burn traveling down my throat again. Just one bite.

No, one bite could go horribly wrong, I could kill here then I would be forced to walk the earth for eternity without her. In truth, I loved her. That's why I didn't attack her the minute she asked to see me.

"It felt good to hug you again, Harry. But get a jacket, your shirt won't keep you warm." She smiled kindly at me as she took my hand. I love her, but to I have the strength to keep her away? No, I don't. I couldn't, I won't push her away but I won't keep her close. Her scent is no different from the others.

_You're lying to yourself, Harry. Her scent is very different from the others. _My conscience argued

I know, but I must-I must keep Hermione safe. I replied to the voice

_You love her she's the one. Kiss her then ask for a bite._

I was disgusted with my conscience. No, I wouldn't kiss Hermione and then ask to drink her blood. I may not be human but I'm not quite a monster, yet. Hermione, my best friend since first year. The first person to ever give me a hug, the one who always stuck with me. She stared at me with her eyes, waiting patiently for me to say something. I listened hard for her thoughts but heard none, so maybe I didn't have a power.

_But you can play with her thoughts._ The voice said again

I have no need, it will work out all on it's own. I argued.

I placed my hand on her soft, warm cheek. I saw the blood rush to it as a blush came over her face.

"Hermione," I whispered

"Harry," she replied. I bent down and pressed my lips to hers, she wrapped her arms around my neck and returned the kiss. I saw her knee go back as she kissed me, my throat felt as though the fire would never go out. My fangs grew out again and I moaned in pain from the constant burn in my throat. My fangs pierced her bottom lip and a drop of blood fell into my mouth. That was all it took, one drop. Her blood was addictive another drop fell. Blood is like a human's chocolate, sweet and addicting. She pulled back from the kiss sucking in her bottom lip.

"I must have bitten my lip from nervousness." She said softly as we went to sit on one of the cement benches.

I didn't pay attention to her words, the monster in me was roaring. I needed more, the burn in my throat wouldn't go away.

"Hermione," I said my voice hoarse from thirst, "I need to go."

"Okay," she replied "I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed my cheek and left to the Gryffindor Common Room. I swiped my finger over my cheek and watched as the red liquid came off onto it. I put my finger into my mouth and ran to Hogsmeade. I found a homeless man in the darkness of an alleyway. My first victim of the night. I plunged my fangs into his neck and drained his body of blood. I turned and ran with my abnormal speed, I continued draining poor innocent people of their blood to quench my thirst. None of their blood was as appealing as Hermione's though. There would always be that one part of me, the monster, that would crave her delicious blood. I followed a scent that was appealing to my thirst, letting my instincts take over. It was another homeless woman no older that thirty-four. Something lied beside her. I came up from behind her and plunged my fangs into her neck draining her of her blood. After I was finished I had licked my lips and began to leave when I heard a cry. I turned and saw a small bundle, the object I had seen. It was a baby. I picked up the bundle and looked at the crying baby. The baby had caramel brown hair and innocent green eyes, he couldn't be older than three days. I couldn't leave the poor thing in the streets. I had killed its mother after all. I made sure the baby was wrapped up tightly, so it wouldn't get cold. Then I ran back into Hogwarts. I had told Dumbledore about my condition and he had given me my own room to live in. It had no windows so the sun couldn't come in. It had a black four poster bed with a black and gray comforter in the center of the room. The walls were made out of black stone and the floor was a deep red, polished cherry wood. There was a cherry wood dresser on the southern wall. Two cherry wood end tables sat on each side of my bed. I placed the baby on the bed and unraveled him from the dirty blanket. All the baby had on was a fresh diaper. It was a boy.

"James," I said decidedly to the baby "James Albus Potter."

James closed his green eyes and curled stretched out on the bed. I threw away the dirty blankets and wrapped a clean blanket around James. Now, what would I say when people asked where he came from? An idea popped into my head, it would be perfect. I had made sure James was sound asleep before I ran to the Girl's Dormitory to get Hermione. She was still awake and followed her to my room. I told her that I had been down in Hogsmeade trying to get my mind off things when I found a baby lying in an alleyway. She believed me.

"He's adorable." She cooed stroking James' cheek "He-he looks like us." She said furrowing her brow.

"That's my plan, he's no older than three days so we can pretend you were pregnant and that we had a concealing charm on you."

She looked at me then at James "You had this all planned out?"

"I had to think up an idea when I found him." I shrugged sitting beside her.

"So let me make sure I got this right, you got me pregnant and three days ago I gave birth to James, correct?" she asked

"Yeah, you have it right." I replied.

"I'm a mother." She cradled James in her arms, who then opened his eyes. She smiled warmly and took him to the bathroom in my room. She held him on her hip while she ran warm water in the sink. She placed James in it and started to wash him.

"I'll head down to Hogsmeade and get him some clothes," I said

"Alright," she replied taking a soft wash cloth and wiping the dirt off James' body. I ran to Hogsmeade and went into a baby store. I bought several things of clothes, toys, diapers, socks, bottles, baby formula, a crib, a diaper changing station and a book about babies. I paid for the items and headed back to the castle, I went up to my room and saw Hermione holding James in a towel. I set up the diaper changing station it was made out of cherry wood. We put it on the Western Wall. Hermione placed a naked James on the changing station and searched through one of the twenty bags I had brought. She found a pack of diapers and put it on James. I was building the crib on the eastern wall, which was also made out of black wood. When I finished building it Hermione placed James in it. James closed his green eyes and quickly fell asleep. I covered him with a small blue blanket and Hermione and I sat on my bed. She layed her head on my chest and fell asleep. I stayed awake for I cannot sleep, I would have to tell her what I am soon.


	2. Love or Lust?

**Blood-Red Roses:**

**Love or Lust?**

_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I really hope you enjoy the next chapter! Oh and I realize that Harry thinks as if he's really old but I feel as though I'm making him wiser because he changed._

I watched as Hermione slept in peace, her hair framing her beautiful face. I had never felt this way towards Hermione before. This emotion was new to me, but the question was, was this love or lust? I continued to watch her as she slept, James stirred in his crib. He would wake up soon. I carefully moved Hermione from my chest, as if not to disturb her. I walked pass a mirror that was beside James' crib, I saw the reflection that I had gotten used to over the last five months, pale skin and red eyes(unless I changed them to green). I leaned over James' crib and watched as the baby slept peacefully. I walked slowly over to my dresser, I removed my clothes and placed them in a black laundry hamper. I opened the dresser and pulled out a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans. I pulled the shirt over my head and pulled my jeans of my boxers. I dug through the bags that were scattered around the room, placing the objects in their correct places. I walked beside Hermione and inhaled her sweet scent it was torture. I sat on the bed beside her and stroked her soft cheek.

"Soon, Hermione. Soon." I whispered kissing her forehead lightly, this action brought another painful sensation through my already aching throat.

_Hermione's POV_

I sat in a darkened castle. I knew I was in a dream. Harry stood in front of me, his eyes a blazing red. Fangs, the bottoms had blood dripping from them, rested on his lower lip. I felt something wet on my neck, instinctively I put my hand up to my neck where I could feel two small holes with blood dripping out of them. Harry was at my side in an instant, staring at me with his piercing red gaze.

"My love, may I?" he asked gesturing to my blood covered hand. I held my hand out with no hesitation, he flicked his tongue out and lightly licked the blood from my hand. He licked his lips afterwards.

"Your blood is so-addicting, my love. I-I just can't have enough." He smiled lopsidedly taking some of my blood with his finger and licking it. He smiled at me again and cocked his head "You do not see what I am?"

"I do see, but I don't believe that this could happen to you, Harry." I replied as he pulled me into an embrace.

"Stranger things have happened,"

"Dreams aren't real." I replied as I kissed him lightly.

"Ah, but there you are wrong for once, Hermione." He said, his voice came from behind me now. "Dreams can reveal the truth if we cannot see it with our eyes."

"Your eyes aren't red when I'm awake." I replied crossing my arms. He looked at me, his eyes slowly changed from blazing red to emerald green.

"Simple as you're A B C's." he grinned kissing my hand.

"If I'm bleeding then, does this mean you are biting me while I'm asleep, Harry?" I questioned as my hand went up to my neck again. His loving expression became to one of horror.

"No! Of course not! I would _never_ take your blood unwillingly, Hermione!" he replied in shock walking to me "I cannot even taste your blood, it-it only calms the monster inside me to thinking so."

"I had to make sure this wasn't the last dream I was having, it doesn't hurt to check." I replied kissing him, he returned the kiss. A crying echoed off the walls off the dark castle.

"Time for you to awake, my love, James wants his mother." He smiled kissing me softly. Then my eyes shot open.

"Enjoy your dream?" Harry asked James in his arms.

"It was-different." I nodded taking the baby from his arms, Harry had a bottle all ready for James and handed it to me. I placed the small bottle in James' mouth and he sucked eagerly on it. I looked at his eyes they were emerald green. I must have been right that was only a dream.

"Did you put that dream into my head, Harry?" I asked

His face fell and he looked away "I know it weak but I couldn't say it to your face. I figured if you got scared in your dream I could have ran you to the Girl's Dormitory before you woke up and the rejection would be easier to handle." He admitted

"You think I would reject you? Harry, I've _been_ in love with you!" I laughed as I handed him the bottle I threw a burp rag over my shoulder and burped James. Harry handed me back the bottle and I continued to feed James.

His eyes bored into mine "You have?" he asked "But you never showed-"

"Any signs?" I offered as he nodded "You try to tell your best friend you're in love with him while he's dating your other best friends little sister." I said with a smile "Or when he's dating the most popular girl in school."

"I-I never realized." He said, "How could I not?"

"I just said I never showed any signs or gave any signals." I replied as I burped James again. I loved him with all my heart. I had loved him since first year when he saved me from that troll, he had become my own person hero.

_Harry's POV_

I know it was weak to put the dream inside her head. I thought it would be easier to take the heart-breaking rejection if I hadn't said it to her beautiful face. I watched as she fed and burped James, a perfect mother already. She didn't mind that I was different from her kind. She said she had loved me for a long time. It made me feel guilty to think I never gave her a thought. I took a deep breath, her scent filled my lungs, making me let out a moan of pain as my throat burned. Hermione had placed James back in his crib where he fell back into a peaceful sleep. She stepped in front of me, her back facing me. She moved her beautiful hair to the side, exposing her beautiful neck.

"Go ahead," her voice was ragged with fear "bite me."

My throat roared a fire that could burn hundreds of forests.

"If-if I hurt you, tell me. I will stop. I will fight to stop drinking from you. I promise." I ran my cold fingers over her neck and plunged my fangs into her soft skin. Her blood was indescribable. She kept her body straight as I drank her sweet blood. She leaned into my chest as I continued to drink.

"Stop," she said.

_Continue._ The voice in my head said. I ignored it, fighting the monster within that told me to continue drinking her sweet blood. I pulled my fangs out of her neck and ran my tongue over the bleeding cut, it sealed like I had never bitten her. She turned her body around and kissed me passionately. I answered my own question, this was no lust, and that this feeling was love. It seemed my dead heart could love after all.

_A/N: So did you like it? Review and let me know what you think!_

_Lots of love from,_

_TheNerdHerd_


	3. Life Changing

**Blood-Red Roses:**

Life ChangingA/N: I got a review from KakashiSasukeInuyasha52891 asking for me to write about when Harry got bitten. But the flashback will be in third person. So I grant you your wish :)! If there's something you guys want me to put in tell me and I'll mull it over! So enjoy this chapter! **I updated this chapter thanks to the wonderful advice given to me by ghostchicken! Thank you so much!**

It was one thirty in the morning. Hermione had fallen back asleep. She was so beautiful. I got up from the bed and lightly placed my hand on James' soft stomach, to check he was breathing. My throat burned for more of Hermione's precious blood. I stared at the dark brick with a sense of concentration. I remembered that night clearly, the night that changed my life forever. I still don't know if that night was for good or for bad.

_*Flashback*_

_Harry walked down the blackened streets, he needed to get away from the Dursley's for awhile. He shoved his hands in his pockets, the Weasley's had gone on vacation so he couldn't visit them this summer and escape from this hellhole. He didn't care where his feet were taking him he just wanted to get away. His feet carried him to the nearby forest where people had begun to go missing. He tripped over a tree root and he came back to reality. His glasses fell and he searched the ground for them. He picked them up and replaced them to their rightful place on his face. He heard a strange rustling in the trees. He felt his heart stop in his chest as a figure emerged, something long in his hands. He dropped the object and it rolled over to Harry. His stomach lurched forward and it took all he had not to throw up. It was a body, the body had to holes in the side of their neck. Their body looked to be drained off all blood._

"_Ah, a young one." The cloaked figure grinned, Harry could just barely see small fangs emerging from the figure's mouth._

"_Who are you?" he asked frightened._

"_Camden," he replied, the man removed his hood, his skin was scarily pale, his eyes, glowing a blazing red. His hair was a bleached blond, almost white against his pale complexion. The man couldn't be older than twenty. "You must be Harry Potter."_

"_Yes, why are you here?" Harry replied taking a small step back "And how do you know my name?"_

_Camden looked up at the sky "So many questions, so little time. I promise young one, you will understand this all soon." Camden rushed forward and sunk his fangs deep into Harry's neck. Harry let out a yell of pain he wanted death. Then everything went black._

_When Harry awoke a letter laid beside him and his throat burned like hell. A goblet of red liquid sat beside the letter. He sniffed the goblet. It sure wasn't Kool-Aid, but it smelt so much better, tastier. His throat burned even more after he had sniffed the red liquid. He picked up the letter, on the front it said:_

_**Drink the Goblet**__. _

_Harry followed the directions and downed the red liquid. The burn in his throat left as quickly as it had come. He tore open the letter and began to read._

_**Harry,**_

_**As you found out I was a vampire. I was hunting when I ran into you, with You-Know-Who on the loose you would have had no chance of surviving. So I killed you, not entirely though. I have turned you into one of my kind, young one. The burn you felt in your throat was one of thirst, you were craving for blood. In the goblet you drank was human blood. Now I shall tell you more about our kind. You have studied in Hogwarts how vampires became so there is no need to re-tell you this information. You will need to drink regularly in order to keep this burn from your throat. If the sun touches you, you will burn. Simply touch the sun for one second and you will have a large, angry red welt where the sun touched you. Be in the sun for more than a second and you will burn until all there are left are ashes. Other than the sun you cannot be harmed. The legends about garlic, stakes, not seeing our reflection, crucifixes and holy water harming us are myths. You will have abnormal speed, strength, hearing and sight. Though I suggest you keep your glasses so suspicions do not rise. The amulet that is enclosed in this letter will let you transform into a cheetah, only if you are wearing it. The whole bat's represents us is a load of crap. There will come a time, young one, where you will find a woman. Your love for her will be much stronger than a human love. Her blood will burn your throat no matter how much you feed, she is your mate. To change her or not is your choice, although the burning will stop if she is changed. I must leave before you awake. You can get on by yourself.**_

_**Camden.**_

_With that Harry continued his life as a newborn vampire._

_*Flashback over*_

I looked around the room as I came back into reality, Camden had left me alone in a room with windows. I almost didn't make it my first day. I chuckled darkly. What a failure I would have been. I looked to Hermione her scent burned my throat once again. Would I bite her? Would I make her damned to this life as well? No, if I needed then I would but not for my own selfishness. Quickly wrote on a piece of paper that I had left to hunt. Also noting that I promised not to bring anymore babies home with me. I left the note beside her sleeping body and started out the door. As soon as I stepped out I cried out in pain and ran back inside. On my arm was a large, angry red welt. I sighed and ripped up the note, I wasn't going hunting now.

_Hermione's POV_

I woke up at exactly seven o'clock as I always do. I saw Harry sitting in a corner staring at his right arm. I hurried over to him and saw a large welt.

"What happened?" I gasped afraid to touch the burn.

"I thought I would go hunting, I didn't realize the sun had risen." He replied hoarsely. I moved my hair to the side. I was sure that overnight I had replenished the blood he had taken.

"Here, bite me." I urged sitting down in front of him. I felt his fangs plunge into my neck and I let out a little moan of pain. I closed my eyes and went to my happy place while he drank from me, replenishing his need for blood.

"I'm finished," he said as he pulled away, I felt his tongue glide over my neck and the cuts were healed. I turned around and kissed him, the bell rang for classes to start. I had missed breakfast. I straightened my uniform and left quickly to Muggle Studies rubbing my neck all the way.


	4. The Cover Story

**Blood-Red Roses:**

**The cover story.**

A/N: Okay first off thank you for all the reviews I've been getting! I'm really proud of myself for this story! A BIG thank you to ghostchicken for the amazing advice! I love you all! Enjoy the chapter!

Harry's POV

I picked up James and wrapped him in a blanket. I set him on the overly large bed, I pulled on a black jacket pulling the dark hood over my head. I made sure no part of my paled skin showed. I picked up James and dug my hands into the blanket so they wouldn't be exposed to the damned sun.

"We're going for a little trip, James." I muttered as I ran to Dumbledore's office. The golden eagle seemed to glare at me as though I was an intruder.

"Darkness," I hissed to the statue hugging James closer to my chest. The eagle spread it's wings and let me climb the stairs to the headmaster's office. The windows were covered with thick red curtains, he must have known I was coming. I pulled held James in my left arm as I tugged my hood down. I knocked on the large wooden door.

"Come in, Harry." Dumbledore's voice came from the other side of the thick door, if I had been human there was no way I could have heard him. I opened the large door and stepped into the office. Every window in the office also had thick red curtains on them, blocking out the sun.

"You knew I was coming?" I asked as I sat on one of the large red chairs.

"I heard a child crying last night, I suspected something. And I see my suspicions were correct." He replied his blue eyes twinkling through his spectacles as he looked at James.

"That is what I came to speak to you about, sir." I started as Dumbledore conjured a small crib. I placed James in the crib and returned to my seat.

"I was out hunting last night, I found a homeless woman and I killed her. I found the baby beside her."

"Harry, you stole the child?" he asked calmly

"You think I would leave the child on the streets?" I hissed my temper flaring.

"No, calm down, Harry. Remember I know your secret." He replied smiling slightly at me.

"I took James home, he resembles Hermione and I. She agreed to be his mother." I explained, my thoughts jumped back to when I had spoken to Dumbledore about my 'accident.'

_*Flashback*_

_Harry knocked on the headmaster's door. He was covered in a thick jacket with gloves. No part of his skin was exposed to the sunlight. He was terrified of this life, he needed to turn to the man he trusted the most. The thick wooden door opened and Dumbledore stood in front of him. _

"_Harry?" he asked his blue eyes twinkling._

"_Can I come in?" Harry almost begged. Dumbledore could tell from the tone of the young teen's voice that this was urgent. Dumbledore stepped aside for the teen. Harry hurried into the office and sat down in one of the large chairs. _

"_Harry, what has you so worked up on this fine Saturday?" Dumbledore asked sitting behind his large desk, he rested his head atop his hands._

"_Can you please close the windows?" Harry asked, he wasn't hot in the thick jacket. The sun streaming in from the windows just made him rather uneasy. Dumbledore lifted his wand and thick black curtains covered the windows so no sunlight sneaked inside the office._

"_Now Harry, what seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore asked looking back at his favorite pupil._

_Harry removed the thick jacket and gloves. Dumbledore stared at the boy in wonder. Was the boy sick? His skin was sickly pale and thin circles had moved under the boys piercing emerald green eyes._

"_Everything, sir." Harry admitted putting his head into his hands "This summer changed my life!" His throat burned with the smell of human blood. He wanted to attack the headmaster then and there drinking all the blood from his body, he could picture everything he would do already! Dumbledore did not raise his gaze from the young boy._

"_What happened this summer, Harry?" he asked as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth. Harry's head snapped up._

"_Sir, it's so hard." He cried_

_The headmaster started to worry about the young boy. "Harry, I cannot help you if you will not tell me what's wrong." He replied kindly._

_Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly as if trying to remember. Then his eyes slowly opened._

"_I was having a rough night at the Dursley's. I knew I had to get out of that house before I did something I would regret." He started his story "I didn't care where I was going, as long as I was away from them. I was lost in thought thinking about how I couldn't escape to the Weasley's that summer because they were on vacation. I paid no attention to the way I was going until I tripped on a tree root, my feet had carried me to the forest." He looked up at the headmaster who nodded for him to go on with his story, "My glasses had fallen so I searched around for them, I put them on and I heard a loud rustling in the bushes nearby. I started to get frightened so I took a step back. Then I saw something." Harry stopped debating on whether to tell the old man what had happened or not. Yes, he had to. "It was a figure, he was holding something. He dropped the object and it rolled to me."_

"_What was it, Harry?" Dumbledore asked greatly interested in the story._

"_It was a body sir, the cloaked figure came out from behind the bushes. He spoke to me then he said I had so many questions and so little time. He bit me and I passed out, it hurt so much that I wanted death. When I woke up I was in a room and all he had left was a letter." He finished._

"_May-may I see the letter, Harry?" Dumbledore stuttered his hand reaching for Harry. The poor boy. Harry pulled the now crumpled letter from his trouser pocket. Dumbledore's eyes skimmed over the letter quickly and handed it back to Harry. _

"_I'm-I'm so sorry, Harry." He said to the teen._

"_So am I professor." He replied sighing deeply_

"_If you ever need anything, Harry."_

"_Can I have night lessons? And my own room?" he asked "I don't mean to be greedy, but I don't know if I could handle the scent of human blood around me all day and night." He added_

_Dumbledore nodded writing on a piece of parchment "Yes, that is a good idea. I'll inform Professor McGonagall about these arrangements. I will be giving you your lessons, and I won't let her know about your-er-condition."_

"_Thank you, professor." He replied putting on his jacket and gloves before exiting the headmaster's office._

_*Flashback over*_

"Miss Granger is a very good friend." Dumbledore said nodding then a small smile spread across his face "Might Miss Granger be this 'woman' that was exposed in your letter from Camden?" he asked, a smile spread across my face as well.

"I'm sure she is, sir." I replied "She loves James although we've only had him for one night."

"Harry, you do understand the responsibilities of taking care of a child?" he asked me his head resting on his fingers.

"Yes, sir." I replied "So does Hermione. We both understand, that is also why I was going to ask if she could move into my room."

"Does Miss Granger know that she will move in with you?" he asked writing on a piece of parchment.

"Yes, sir. We made a cover story already."

"Care to share, Harry?" he asked looking up at me.

"Hermione was pregnant and we had a concealing charm over her."

"How old is James?"

"Four days now." I replied sneaking a look at my son.

"Alright. This time I won't be telling Professor McGonagall about Miss Granger moving in with you." Dumbledore chuckled as I pulled my jacket back on.

"Thank you, sir." I said as I picked up James and left. James fell asleep once he was in his crib. I sighed and sat on the bed, a few hours of sleep would be grand. I also wanted to know more about the man who had changed me. My throat ached as I layed on a pillow that Hermione had slept on. Her scent rose from the pillow and through my nostrils. Hermione was brave; letting me feed from her when I needed. I looked at my arm, the welt was disappearing slowly it would be gone in a few more hours. Thoughts of Voldemort plagued my mind as I layed on the bed. What if he came while I was off somewhere? Killing Hermione and James while he was at it. Anger flared inside me as I thought about Voldemort after my family. The year would end in one short month, I would have to ask Hermione if she could take James home with her. Then again, her parents had no idea about him. I would move into Grimuald Place with Sirius, taking James along with me. I would check on Hermione often, to make sure she was all right. I looked at the sleeping James and sighed. I had never thought I would be a father, let alone a vampire father. I would have to go back to Privet Drive for awhile, I wanted to learn more about Camden, why he was so eager for me to live. I wished to sleep and dream, maybe my dreams would reveal more truths than I knew about.


	5. A Father's Love

**Blood-Red Roses:**

**A Father's Love.**

A/N: Welcome to yet another chapter of Blood-Red Roses! Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! If you see any errors in grammar, spelling, exc. please let me know. I love you guys!

I simply stared at the baby that laid in front of me, the smell was horrible.

"Hermione!" I moaned "I need your help!"

Hermione walked out from the bathroom with a towel over her arm muttering some nonsense about no being able to take a shower without an interruption. She moved her hands to her hips, she was gorgeous when she was angry even if it was with me.

"What as you can see I'm _trying _to take a shower, the key word trying." She said angrily, I walked over to her swift fully and heard her heart skip a beat. I held out my arms for her to take James. She rolled her eyes at me.

"You can't hand James over to me every time his nappie needs changing!" she argued. I looked for her searching for some sort of defeat. None. I sighed, I didn't want to do this but it was my last resort I wasn't going to change James nappie.

_You'll let him off this time, change the poor baby's nappie._

Hermione looked at me with a slight smile and she took James form my extended hands.

"Okay this _once_ then you have to learn how to change him." She said as she walked over to the changing table. Then she turned around with a tired expression on her face,

"Love! Mind Control thing not funny!" she said rolling her eyes. A small chuckle escaped my lips as I walked over and wrapped my arms around her small waist. I bit her neck softly and she let out a little yelp. I moved her hair to the side and drank from the blood that was slowly falling from the incision in her neck.

"I did not approve of that!" she laughed rolling her eyes as she finished changing James.

"Hermione you have to consider it. Do you not trust me?" I asked again bringing up an earlier topic.

She sighed as she set James in his crib "I do trust _you_. I always have and will. I just don't trust Sirius with our newborn baby. I mean, Harry, have you even told him?" she asked sitting beside me.

"No."

"Then don't you think of how he might react? And Remus, he's a werewolf. I just think Grimuald Place won't be safe for James."

My anger spiked, which it has never done with Hermione. A small growl slipped through my teeth. If she was frightened of me she did a great job of hiding it from me.

"You think the only person left in my family would throw me out because I'm _different?_" I growled at her as I stood up "Well Hermione if you hadn't noticed I was different before this."

"I never said that," she replied looking at me "and you're being stupid, and you're scaring me a bit."

James started to wail unhappily, I was scaring him too. My anger died down immediately and I sighed, sat beside her on the bed and took her hand.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted." I said softly

"It's a new life, you're not used to it, love." She said kissing my head then my lips. There was a short rap at the door, I grabbed a pile of papers that sat in a corner. Hermione answered the door, though I already knew who it was.

"Good evening, Professor." Hermione said moving aside for the headmaster.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. How is James?" Dumbledore asked as he walked over to the bed.

"Great, sir." I said for Hermione who was trying to feed James.

"Did you do you homework, Harry?" Dumbledore asked as I handed him a piece of parchment.

"Yes, sir." I said as I pulled up _Standard Book of Spells._

"Alright then turn to page 264, the Aguamenti Charm." He said. I quickly flipped around the pages and found it. We started the lesson. Lessons with Dumbledore were from nine to midnight. They were also as boring as any other lesson. When Dumbledore had left, James, as if on cue, started to wail. Hermione started to stir on the bed. I walked over and whispered in her ear:

"Sleep, my love, I have him." I walked over to James' crib and comforted the crying child. I put the bottle in the bottle heater, while waiting for it to warm up I tried to get James to calm down. The heater beeped and I went to get the bottle. I sat down on the bed and James greedily sucked on the bottle.

"You were hungry weren't you?" I asked as James looked at me with his green eyes. James started to close his eyes again when I laughed.

"No, mummy will get mad at me if I don't burp you first." I chuckled throwing the rag over my shoulder. I placed James over my shoulder also patting his back lightly. He gave a small hiccup, then a small burp. He started to wail again. I placed James in the crook of my arm and rocked him. I wondered if this was how my father felt when he held me. I felt love to James, like he was really my flesh and blood. Then a strike of pain hit me, I could never have children with Hermione. As far as I was concerned I could never have children with anyone in this life. Hermione's scent ran through my nose burning my insides. I focused on James though, on how much I loved my son. I wondered what my parents were like before they died. I loved them although I was too young to remember them. James looked up at me with concern on his little face.

"Don't worry about me." I smiled as I kissed his forehead "I'm all right." James cocked his head to the side as if he didn't believe me.

"Your luck you know," I said as I rocked him "to have a mum and a dad who love you. We'll love you even if you aren't a wizard. I'm sorry I killed your birth mother. But I promise I'll love you as if you were one of my own." I said, James curled into my chest and closed his green eyes. He opened up one of them and looked at me.

"I know you're not asleep." I chuckled as I placed him in his crib, he started to cry and I sighed laughing "All right, I'm sure your mum won't mind if you sleep with her." I placed James next to Hermione. He curled into her chest and she wrapped her arms around him protectively. I smiled, that was the first bonding moment I had ever had with anyone. James was my son, maybe not flesh and blood but he was the closest I was ever going to get to being a real father. I layed on the other side of the bed wishing at the moment I had a window in this room. Just to stare at the night sky and know my family was safe at the same time. You never know what you have until it's gone. I thought back to what Hermione said, about what Sirius would think and about Remus being a werewolf. Sirius would never kick me out, would he? Damn her for plaguing me with these horrid thoughts. I walked over to my book bag and pulled out a piece of crumpled paper. Sirius had been proven innocent and was now living in Grimuald Place, I would write a letter to him saying I was coming to visit him.

_Sirius,_

_I have to talk to you, urgently. I'm coming to visit you before the school year ends. I'm sending this letter today, Sunday so be expecting a knock on your door by Monday sometime during the night. Tell Buckbeak I say hello. Oh and if you can get Remus out of the house that would be great._

_Harry_

I walked over to Hedwig who was sleeping peacefully in her cage. I opened the small door and stroked her feathers. Her golden eyes opened and she hooted at me for disturbing her sleep.

"Sorry girl," I whispered "I need you to take a letter to Sirius for me," I tied the letter to her outstretched foot and she nipped my fingers happily. I carried her out the door and to a window. I opened the window high enough for her to fly out, Hedwig hooted at me once more before taking off into the night. I walked back into my room, James was still curled into Hermione's chest, sleeping soundly. Hermione was holding her baby close to her murmuring soft things in her sleep. Oh how I loved her. I loved everything about her. The way she breathed, the way her heart beats, they look of peacefulness on her face as she dreams pleasant dreams. If anything were to happen to her I do not know how I would carry on. To walk the earth for eternity, without Hermione by my side. It's funny, two days ago I thought of her as nothing but a friend, today I feel, as I would die without her by my side. I sat in a chair and I awaited Sirius' reply. Would he ask me why I wanted to see him or would he just be fine with me coming over? I knew the first question he would ask me as soon as he opened the door. Sirius would ask why I told him to make Remus leave, that would be when the truth tumbled from my lips. I was sure that the house would reek of werewolf, though I'd never smelt one before. Remus, he was my friend and he was my professor. Now my insides turn when I even think of his name. I hoped that Sirius would accept me for who I am now. I also hoped secretly that Remus would accept me too, I couldn't bare to think of losing another father figure. Then a name crossed my mind that I hadn't heard in awhile, Ron. What would Ron think? Not about me being a vampire that I wouldn't tell him. But about me being Hermione's 'boyfriend' let alone that we had a baby. Ron had always liked Hermione, he had liked her since we first met her, though he never showed it pleasantly. Ron would be one of the many people that I would lose because of my new life. It also made me think of everyone else I could lose. Damn this life damns it all! I would lose what made me who I really am. My fingers dug into the darkened brick, it was as easy was as using a warm knife through butter. It's funny how life changes in a blink of an eye. It's only now where I can only hope that everything happens for a reason.


	6. Sirius and Remus' Home

**Blood-Red Roses:**

**Sirius and Remus' Home**

_A/N: Yet another chapter for Blood-Red Roses, I'm happy to see how many of you enjoy this story! I hope you all have had a very happy Easter and thank you once again for all the reviews I've been getting they make me so happy to know your thoughts! Enjoy!_

Later in the night Hedwig had returned with a letter from Sirius.

_Harry,_

_Haven't spoke to you in awhile kid. I already told you come over when ever you want/need! You said your visit was urgent, what's going on? Remus refuses to leave, he says he won't. Trust me I tried all I can. Remus is a male version of Hermione, I swear. We expect you to be here dark and late tomorrow. I'm worried about you, Harry. As your godfather I have a right to, your parents would kill me if I let anything happen to you. See you here soon kid._

_Sirius & Remus_

_P.S-He made me write his name._

I chuckled at the letter in my hands, I had already cancelled lessons with Dumbledore tomorrow. He said I was too grand at flying anyway. I told him that I would be going to Sirius' and might not be back until tomorrow night. He didn't mind. I let Hermione know where I would be. She would have to take James to Astronomy. As the sun fell, signaling the cold Monday evening to begin I pulled my cloak over my shoulders and sprinted out the door. If I had walked to Sirius and Remus' home it would have taken hours to arrive. I arrived on their porch in a matter of minutes. A horrible smell ran through my nose making me have a strange urge to gag. It smelt like James' nappie when it needed to be changed yet worse. I bent over ready to throw up, though the action would never come. I held my breath as I knocked on the door, and I guessed that the horrible smell was Remus. I now knew what werewolf's smelt like. Sirius opened the door and a smile spread across his face.

"Harry! Long time no see." He smiled as I walked in the door. In a part of my mind I was worried about Hermione being alone with James.

"Hello Sirius," I replied. Remus' nose was wrinkled in disgust and I quickly wondered what I smelt like to him.

"Remus," I nodded as I sat on the couch. Remus smiled warmly at me.

"Hello, Harry. What in the world made you think that Sirius could kick me out of my own home?"

"I dunno," I shurgged innocently "I hadn't meant to cause any harm."

"And no harm done," Sirius said taking a seat in a chair "now what is this urgent news?"

"Well I need to move into Grimuald Place this summer, I don't want to go back to the Dursley's." I said looking at both of them.

Sirius rolled his eyes "I told you that you could move in whenever you wanted so did Mooney."

"But there's something more, it won't just be me."

"You bringing home a girl, Harry?" Sirius chuckled

"Our baby actually." I admitted. I watched as Remus' mouth dropped open and Sirius laughed even harder. Remus glared at Sirius.

"You think he's joking, Padfoot?" he hissed "Him and some girl now have a child together!"

Sirius became sober once again and looked at me "You _were_ kidding weren't you?" he asked

I shook my head "No, we have a five day old son. His name is James Albus Potter." I watched as Sirius' jaw dropped as well.

"Even _I_ wasn't that bad!" Sirius exclaimed as Remus nodded in satisfaction.

"Harry do you know how wrong that is?" Remus asked

"Yes, but it's not some girl it's-" I started but was interrupted by Sirius.

"Hermione Granger, am I right?" he asked

"Spot on actually. How did you know?" Remus' jaw slacked even more at the news of Hermione.

"I saw how she looked at you when you saved me from being given the kiss." Sirius shrugged "But that's even worse, she's your best mate!"

I nodded but he off by a bit she was _my_ mate not my _best_ mate. Remus looked at me in disbelief.

"Harry-Hermione-baby-anything else you'd like to say to me before I have a heart attack?" he asked looking me straight in the eye.

"Yes, there is something else I'd like to say." I said "There's something else you should know before I come to live here."

"You're a vampire." Remus hissed "I could smell you from a mile away."

Sirius looked at me with wide eyes "When did this happ-"

"It's not my fault at all! I never asked to be like this! I never wanted this Remus! If I didn't have Hermione I would have killed myself by now!" I yelled at the werewolf as I stood up. "You out of anyone should know this! You can take a simple Wolfbane Potion and still know who you are! I killed James' mother and took him! Do you know how that feels? Whenever I look at James I know that he has a father somewhere that possibly doesn't even know about him! That I killed his mother to keep _myself_ from death! I feed from Hermione for two reasons! One I can't help it! Her blood is addicting! Second I'm afraid that I'll kill another mother, where she has children somewhere that now have to live knowing that she disappeared!" I started to cry though no tears fell "Do you think it's nice to live everyday afraid that Hermione will come to her senses and see me for the monster I really am? I don't need _you_ giving me anything else for me to worry about!" I sobbed, I had finally cracked. Remus' face softened and Sirius wrapped me in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, kid." Sirius said.

"Harry, I-I." Remus said softly as he also pulled me into an embrace "I'm sorry, I never realized I never had to."

"I have no where to go, Hermione's parents won't understand. I haven't spoken to Ron all year since the incident."

"You can stay here." Sirius said as Remus quickly agreed. Remus and I were natural enemies but we would find a way around it. The sun had risen, I had my cloak wrapped around me with the hood pulled up, I was safe. Remus and Sirius told me to stay there for the day. They told me to go to the basement where there were no windows at all. Remus and Sirius headed up the stairs to sleep I had kept them up all night. I walked down to the basement and sat in a corner. All the words I had said to Remus and Sirius were true. I felt a surge of guilt every time I looked at my son, yes I loved him with all of my dead heart. But to know I killed his birth mother, and the questions that would come up when he was older make me think if it would have been better to leave him on the streets. No, it wouldn't have. He would have been dead from starvation or lack of love. Hermione loved him more than anything in the world and it made my un-beating heart swell with love when I saw the gleam in her eye. My family was perfect. Then I came back to reality. Voldemort was on the loose and I still needed to find out more about the vampire who 'killed' me, Camden. I decided that in the very beginning of summer I would leave James with Remus and Sirius so I could hunt out Camden. Every so often I would head over to Surrey to check on Hermione and then call Remus from there to check on James. I would follow that routine for about a month or until I met him. If I couldn't find Camden then I would deal with that then, right now I was hoping for something positive in my life that didn't cause me guilt. I sighed and leaned against the stone wall. My stomach churning with worry about Hermione and James back at the castle all alone with no one to protect them. Looked like she would have to lug James to classes with her today. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself it was no use. I would burn to death if that meant getting back to my family.

_You idiot if you burn to death you won't see them again. _My conscience said.

For once you have a point. I replied nastily

_Sometimes I think I'm the only part of your humanity you have left. _It sighed sadly

Me too. I'm pretty sure you are. I said back

_I have a hunch something bad is going to happen over the summer._ I had really hoped it wouldn't say that so I said the comeback he wouldn't expect.

You always have hunches. I replied to my conscience

_You're being, nice? To me? We never get along. _It said in shock

You're not being annoying so yes, I am.

_Thanks, _it replied back happily

I smiled slightly then frowned to myself in the dark basement. If I could only have a real conversation with my conscience, it could tell me what its hunch was. Because deep down I had a horrible feeling something bad was going to happen over the summer also, I had just hoped it was something impossible like Vampire Gas. Apparently my conscience had thought the same thing as my heart, something was going to go horribly wrong over the summer. I just hoped it wouldn't be something I couldn't deal with.

_A/N: So did you like it? Review and let me know! Decode by Paramore started playing while I was writing this chapter! What a cowinkydinc! I love you all!_

_TheNerdHerd!_


	7. Beginning Of Summer, The End Of Humanity

**Blood-Red Roses:**

**The Beginning Of Summer, The End Of Humanity**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Remember if you see any errors please tell me and I will fix it right away! Thanks! And enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think! **Wow you guys are awesome! Over five hundred views in the past three days! Thanks so much!**

_Hermione's POV_

In my opinion the school year ended faster then I chose for it to. But that's every year. This year was different, I had to say good-bye to my now one-month old baby and boyfriend for the whole summer. I was also having a not so pleasant anxiety attack because Harry ever so kindly informed me he would be leaving our baby with Remus and _Sirius_! Don't get me wrong, I love Sirius. But I don't want my son growing up thinking women are oversized Barbie's! I sighed as I stepped in one of the carriages, Harry had on his cloak and a long-sleeved shirt so the sun couldn't touch him. I held James in my arms, the day Harry was gone Dumbledore had offered to take care of him. Harry wrapped his arm around James and me, I stifled a gasp when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw a head of red hair.

"When exactly were you going to tell me you two were dating, let alone had a baby together?" Ron asked

"Ron it's not what it looks like-" I started then sighed "No it's exactly what it looks like."

"Answer the question, Hermione." Ron said

"Don't talk to her like that." Harry snapped

"Oh you're right, how about we get answers from my 'best friend' whom hasn't spoken to me all year, you weren't in classes either. Get held back now did we?" he asked looking straight at him.

"That's none of your business, Ron."

Ron's eyes fell to where James layed "This the new addition?" he asked, I nodded and kissed James' forehead.

"You've always been jealous of me." Harry said suddenly, Ron's eyes flashed up to him.

"Why would you care?" he hissed back

"I should have seen it, you've always been jealous of me. My money, my fame, my 'chick magnet', my Quidditch skills, you've been my friend all this time to be in the limelight, be the best friend of Harry Potter. And now your jealous of my girlfriend and kid!" he yelled, we were on the Platform 9 ¾ now. Many families and students stopped to watch the Weasley's included.

"And if I was?" Ron threatened, I saw Harry's eyes flash, he was in hunting mode now. His instincts were beginning to take over.

"Shut up both of you!" I yelled, Harry snapped out of his reverie and Ron stared at me in shock "Ron go home," Ron shot a glare at Harry and stomped over to his family. I looked at Harry and handed him James. I could see Sirius and Remus standing in a corner watching.

"Take care of him, please." I asked wiping the tears that were falling continuously down my face,

"I will, my love." He said, he bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I felt my heart flutter, I smiled at James.

"Bye baby," I waved lightly, James picked up his small hand and opened and closed it. James' own little way of saying good-bye. I grabbed my trunk and pulled it through the passageway to get to Kings Cross Station.

Harry's POV

Home at last. The room wasn't large but it wasn't small either. The walls were a dark red and the carpet a nice black. There wasn't a window in sight in my room. A small bed was in the room on the Western Wall, an end table with a picture of Hermione, James, and I sitting on it. An old bookshelf sat on the Western Wall just after my bed ended with various books layed. A dresser sat in its place on the Eastern Wall next to James' crib. This was the closest I've ever been to home. I stayed at Grimuald Place for a few weeks, letting James get used to Sirius and Remus before I left. On the third week nightfall was risen, it was time for me to go. James was sound asleep in his crib, a soft snore coming from his mouth. My throat burned a little as I kissed him good-bye. He let out a small hiccup and I chuckled. I grabbed the letter Camden had written me, the amulet and a pen. I stuffed them in my pockets as I pulled my black cloak over my un-dead body. I opened the door and stepped out. Remus and Sirius were sitting on the couch fighting about who would take care of James that night. I chuckled and cleared my throat.

"Time to go?" Sirius said as they both stood from the couch.

"Yeah, I want to learn as much as I can about my race as possible." I nodded "Sirius, take care of my kid or you'll be my next meal."

"Don't worry, Harry." Remus said climbing the stairs to James' room "James is in good hands, well at least with me he is. I'll keep an eye on Sirius for you."

"Thanks Mooney." I said then I turned to Sirius "Take care of yourself, I don't know when I'll see you again. If you need go visit Hermione." I handed him a slip of parchment "It's her address, she'd be happy to help you with James when you needed."

Sirius smiled at me "James would be proud of you, Harry." He laughed "So would Lily."

"I know they are," I said as I headed out into the night. My first stop was to check on Hermione, I needed to make sure she was okay. I ran through the dark forest, lost in my mind. In my mind everything was normal, I was human and together with Hermione. We still had James of course, he was a large portion of our life now but he was ours, our flesh and blood. Hermione loved me and I loved her. But then I realized that this was just a fantasy, even if I had never become a creature of the night I would have never fallen in love with Hermione. I never had feelings to her when I was human, or maybe I did but I had never noticed them hiding somewhere within my chest. I slowed to a walk as I saw houses start to appear. All the houses were dark, and that's what made it easy to find her house. Hermione's room was on the second floor of her house, and her light was the only one on throughout the whole street. I stood below her window. I could jump, but the window wasn't open. I could throw a pebble, but then I could use too much force and shatter her window. My eye caught an ivy ladder on the side of her house that was right next to her window. I started to climb the ivy taking fistfuls of the plant as I pulled myself up. I made sure I didn't pull off the precious leaves. I got up next to Hermione's window and peered inside. Her Walls were a darkened pink and her floor a sandy color, she had a four poster queen sized bed with lime green sheets and a light pink comforter in the middle of her room. A small sat on the Western Wall. She also had a ledge with lime green cushions next to another window where it looked out to the river, a small pile of books sat near the foot of it. On each side of her bed were cream colored end tables a picture sat on one of them, next to an alarm clock, it was a picture of her, Ron and I in first year before we all went our separate ways home. On the opposite end table sat a simple lamp. Crookshanks was sleeping on her bed growling in his sleep, I had always hated that cat. Hermione sat in front of her vanity brushing through her beautiful caramel locks. She wore a black tank top with pajama bottoms, the pajama bottoms had red roses on them with a black background. Hermione had put her brush down and walked to her bed, she crawled under the covers and turned out the light.

_Goodnight, my love. Have pleasant dreams while you sleep._

I watched silently as she smiled with the thought I put into her head. I jumped down from the ivy with a sound no louder than a feather falling to the floor. I started at another run heading to Privet Drive, I would pay a quick visit to my relatives. After all seeing Hermione did make me…thirsty. I finished drinking from Aunt Petunia, none of them were as satisfying as Hermione. Though no one's blood was better than her sweet, delicious blood. I left the now lifeless house as silently as I had walked in. My payback to the Dursley's was repaid. I walked into the forest and leaned against a tree, I would be here for awhile. I watched as creatures of the night swept the forest, not vampires but animals. A twig would crack and my head would whip around searching for the organism that made the sound to find it was only a small rat. It seemed as though days had passed though it had only been a few hours. I watched at the night fell and the morning arose from its sleep. I let out a hiss as the sun slowly continued to rise, apparently Camden wasn't coming that night. I rushed into the forest, desperately finding a place to hide for the day. I found an abandoned house with the windows boarded up with thick wooden planks. I opened the thick wooden door and entered the house, hiding from the sunlight that threatened to destroy me with a single ray. A rat crawled across my foot I kicked it aside then thought better. I picked up the rat and sunk my teeth into it drinking the blood from the small rodent. I needed blood and that was the little kick-start I needed. I sat on the ground, every rat that passed within reach met their fate on the ground a few seconds later, blood drained from their filthy bodies. The small ray of sunlight that had ventured into the house disappeared in defeat as night rose calling the creatures of the night to come out of their hiding places and feed upon humans. I exited out of the house and looked around. A man stood in front of me, his silvery blond hair gave him away almost immediately.

"Young one," he nodded

"My name's Harry so why don't you cut the 'young one' crap?" I snapped, I didn't know why I was infuriated with this vampire. He had ruined my life but he had also brought it together.

"Alright then, Harry. I felt you were searching for me." Camden said a small smile spreading over his lips "Most vampires head back to the place where they were bitten. I take it you were here to find out more about our race?" he asked as he continued to walk to me.

"Yes, and find more-" I searched for the right word "easier ways to hunt humans."

"Well, let's start with the race, we can talk about hunting in a later time." He said "What is your first question?"

"My mate, I love her. But will feeding from her too often kill her?" I asked

"Mate? Mates don't usually share their blood, are you positive she's not a donor?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"I'm positive she's my mate, her blood is addicting." I replied

"Well in my two hundred years I've certainly never come across this." He said shaking his head

"Answer my question, please."

"Well, of course feeding too often from _any_ human could kill them if you do not give their complex bodies time to replenish the blood that has been lost." Camden said as if it was obvious "Anything else?"

"There's lots of questions I have, but your letter mainly explained it all. But I have a question that had been bothering me since the day we met."

"Ask it then, you'll never know the answer unless you ask."

"Why were you so concerned about me surviving Voldemort?" He didn't shutter when I said his name, he was one of the few that didn't. A dark smile spread across his face, fangs showed.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked

"Why would you?"

He sighed and looked away "I had a beautiful wife, her name was Isabelle. We had two children Ainsley, my daughter, and Bartholomew, my son. Ainsley was four and Bartholomew was seven. They were only half vampires because Isabelle gave birth to them. Sixteen years ago I was out hunting humans, Isabelle disapproved but she loved me anyway, the sun started to rise so I headed home. Only to find my home no longer there, and my beloved family dead. The dark mark lingered over my home and another home in the distance, the home that belonged to your family, Harry. Voldemort had killed our families on the same night proving that he was the darkest wizard of our time. I was an emotional wreck, I went on a rampage. Killing every living soul I could find, thinking that if my family couldn't live they shouldn't either. I knew then that I should have turned my family all into vampires, maybe that way they could still be with me. I loved my family, they were all I had. My parents had died long ago, as did my sister. When I found you and sought out that you were Harry Potter, the Chosen One, I had to turn you into one of us. You are the only one who can save what's left of the Wizarding World. It's horrid to know what has happened to us can be happening to another innocent family because of Voldemort." Camden finished then he cleared his throat "I suggest I take you hunting before the sun rises." He said quickly as he gestured for me to follow him. He led me into a nearby neighbor hood and to a house.

"A way to get blood whenever you need is to simply walk into a house," he explained to me as he opened the door and walked inside. I followed him not taking in my surroundings just watching as he hunted. A man and a woman sat on a dark red sofa watching something on their telly. Camden walked silently behind them his blazing red eyes boring into the backs of their heads. The couple's eyes suddenly closed and Camden lunged for their throats. I followed in his actions and drank from the man while he finished off the woman.

"I've been watching this family for awhile, now follow me we still have one more." He said as he led me up the staircase. He opened a door and a girl stood inside staring out the window. Camden didn't make sedate the teenage girl, he came up from her behind and grabbed her shoulders sinking his teeth into her neck. She let out a cry of pain as Camden drank from her. A drop of blood fell onto the sandy colored carpet and my throat burst into flames and my dead heart broke. I recognized that smell.

"Hermione!" I yelled as I sprang forward shoving Camden off her.

_A/N: Don't you just hate cliffhangers? This is the longest chapter in this whole story so far! Hehe so remember review and tell me if you liked it loved it or hated it or if there were any errors! Until the next chapter!_

_TheNerdHerd_


	8. The End Of Humanity

**Black Roses:** The End Of Humanity I held on to Hermione tightly. Her face was pale and her breathtaking brown eyes full of betrayal. I looked up to tell Camden that she was my mate but he was gone and Hermione's window was open.

_Coward_ I thought angrily, I looked down at Hermione he breath coming in sharp pants. There was no possible way she could live before her body could re-make all the blood lost. Her heartbeat was fast, slowing down rapidly.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." I whispered, I sunk my fangs deep into her throat, she screamed in pain as my venom spread throughout her body. I pinned her to the ground as she screamed and thrashed on the floor. I whispered words of comfort to her as the venom spread to her heart. Her screams were terrible, it must have sounded like some one was trying to kill her. And indeed that was correct. I was making her into a one of the un-dead, the worst life possible. A bloodthirsty vampire. Three hours passed and she became unconscious. Her still and paled body scared me, I realized for three days that the love of my life would be dead. I picked up her body with my hand pressed against the wound on her throat. I placed her on her bed and Crookshanks growled at me and patted over to her body. He curled against her cold side and purred. I walked down her stairs and saw the bodies of her parents. I picked up Mrs. Granger and felt my eyes fill with some sort of liquid. The liquid fell onto Mrs. Granger's white shirt the liquid was red. I removed one of my hands from beneath her and put my finger up to the liquid. I put the red cover finger in my mouth. The taste was sweet, but it couldn't be. I was crying blood. I shook my head and re-positioned Mrs. Granger. I ran to their backyard and placed her in the grass. I ran inside and picked up Mr. Granger also laying him in the grass beside his wife. I walked inside their shed and found various tools and planks. I made two coffins for Hermione's parents, blood falling from my eyes the whole time. I placed their bodies in the makeshift coffins and dug two holes beside each other. I covered the holes in dirt once the coffins were layed in them. The sun began to rise and I ran inside the house. I closed every curtain in Hermione's room. Her body still layed still, her heart fighting against the venom that was running through her veins. I sat beside her and grabbed her hands rubbing small circles in the back of her hand.

Hermione's POV

I had been staring out the window absentmindedly. Harry had promised he would come and visit me, I heard a creak but pushed it to the back of my mind. It was probably just Crookshanks going down to get something to drink or eat. Something sharp hit my neck and let out a scream of agony. Apparently Crookshanks hadn't left my room. I heard Harry scream my name and felt his wrap his arms around me. I saw a blonde vampire standing beside him, the blonde vampire left through the window. Harry held me in his arms and I looked at him with a glare of betrayal. How could he just let another vampire walk into my home? It

It was hard to breathe and my heart was beating faster than it should. I was dying.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," I heard him say. Then another sharp pain hit my neck, just above my collarbone. This pain was worse than when Harry drank my blood. It felt as though he had set me on fire. I started to scream, hoping it would kill him to know the pain he was causing me. I felt anger to him. His hands pinned my wrists to the ground as I thrashed, though I could not feel the coolness of them anymore my body was too hot for that.

_Kill me._ I thought as the fire raged within me even angrier than before. What was happening to me? Before I knew it I was engulfed in the burning embers. I would welcome death with open arms, though it wouldn't come fast enough. I watched as Harry's worried expression faded to nothingness and I was alone, trapped inside my mind. I could not feel or hear anything that surrounded me, only the sound of my heart, it was as though I had fallen into a deep sleep without dreams coming to help me through the time of nothingness and darkness. The burning felt as though it had gone on for centuries perhaps, but I knew in reality I would have been under for only a matter of day's even minutes. The burn started to fade away slowly so did the thumping continuous loud thumping inside of my chest. My hearing became clearer, like I had removed cotton from inside them. I could hear the sounds around me that I would have normally never heard.

_So I am not dead._ I thought, the structure of my words sounded odd to me. I had never spoken in this sort of tongue. I sounded…older. Older than I should or rather, I sounded wise as if I had been on this world for years. It sounded like the way Harry spoke, like he was from later centuries. He must be rubbing his vocabulary off on me. I listened closely to the sounds around me. I could hear the refrigerator buzzing downstairs, Crookshanks slurping water from his water bowl in the corner of my room and someone breathing lightly.

_In, Out._

_In, Out._

_In, Out._

I slowly opened my eyes, afraid of what I would see when I opened them fully. Though I suppose nothing could surprise me now, after all I was supposed to be dead. I opened my eyes fully and saw Harry staring at me with a worried expression over his usually calm façade. I slowly sat up, leaning against the headboard of my bed.

"Harry?" I asked "Why am I not dead?"

Harry's POV

I looked away from her. Even as one of the un-dead she was beautiful. I inhaled deeply, the familiar burn not caressing my throat nor would it ever again. I would never taste the sweet smell as her blood fell onto my tongue. I would never have to face the burning passion to kill her as soon as possible. I did not know whether to cry out in happiness for I would never need to face these obstacles again or to cry out in defeat because I would never _face_ these obstacles again. What had I done to her? Her fiery red eyes bored into mine. Anger was thick in her tone as she spoke to me again.

"Harry why am I not dead?" she said through her grounded teeth.

"Hermione, my love, I-I had to save you! I could not stand there and watch you die before my eyes knowing that your death would be my fault and I would forever carry your blood on my hands! I bit you, I had to, and I didn't want to lose you. I couldn't lose you. You are an immortal now, my love." I replied softly though my voice made it sound as though I was begging. Her glare became even more horrible as she looked at me in the eye.

"I hate you." She said simply "I told you I never wanted to be this," she gestured to her beautiful immortal body. Could our love live through her new life? Or did I make a mistake that I could never take back and lose the one woman whom had ever loved me?

A/N: Hey guys sorry this took so long but Spring Break is over and I'm back at school and studies are really heavy right now. So I wont be updating this often, so please bare with me! Thank you guys so much and remember to Review!

_TheNerdHerd!_


	9. Apologises

Okay you guys I know that you all (all 825 of you at least) are itching to read the next chapter of Blood-Red Roses. Well as I've said on the last chapter and my profile Spring Break is over and my STAR testing is next week. I'm also helping my BFFL post our story on our shared account .Gin, it is called To Be A Princess. So I'm so sorry about the delay in the story update. Also if you've checked I've deleted my story Tough Love, no one read it . All in All expect a short delay on the next chapter but keep checking back on the story or on my profile for chapter updates! If you have any questions or comments then put them here. Thank you all and sorry again!

The_Nerd_**Herd**

P.S. Yeah I'm silly


	10. Explanations

_** Blood-Red Roses:**_

**_ Explanations_**

_A/N: Okay my readers chapter 8! Aren't you happy? Review to let me know what you think, I miss all the reviews I used to get they're all gone __well enjoy!_

* * *

I reached for her. She pulled back from me and hissed. The blood fell down my cheeks and I watched as her fierce and protective stance softened.

"I'm sorry." She said looking at her hands "You just tried to save me, you would have never made me this if you didn't have to, would you?" she asked curiously.

I shook my head and took her hand.

"My love, I would have never done this to you. I would have never given you internal damnation. If I had a choice I would have never given you this life. I would love nothing more than to hear the beat of your heart, the sweet sound that I could fall asleep to if I could. I love you and I would never do anything to make you unhappy unless I needed to." I replied sincerely kissing her hand.

"So you still love me? The feelings you had for me when I was… mortal haven't left?" she asked her red eyes looking into mine.

I chuckled "My love, you were always different weren't you? My-My" I searched for the correct word "my changer? I guess you could say was surprised by the things you did for me. You let me drink from you, most mates don't do that, you never asked me to change you into one of my-our kind but almost every mate does."

"I would love to be with you for eternity. I was afraid you wouldn't love me anymore if you changed me. When you couldn't hear my heartbeat, my 'beautiful' brown eyes that bring you into my embrace, the warm touch of my skin, the music of my breathing, when I became a bloodthirsty monster, everything. I've lost all that and gained horrors and yet you still love me?" she asked as her eyes began to fill with tears. I pulled her into my arms and whispered in her ear:

"You still breathe it is still music to my ears, you are warm and soft just like you were before, I can teach you to bring back your eye color that wasn't lost. Even your sparkling red eyes make me want to wrap in your embrace, they're as beautiful as your brown. Your heartbeat could never be as touching and soothing as your voice when you speak to me or sing to James. The bloodthirstiness isn't as horrible as you think it will be, and if it is I'm always going to be there next to you. Hermione, you haven't lost anything. If so you've gained even more precious things. I love you. My heart knew I loved you before my subconscious did. My heart is attached to you in ways even I cannot understand. I want to be with you forever and I cannot wait to see how our future unfolds together with James." I bent down and kissed her, she returned the kiss with equal passion.

"I love you too, I'm sorry I said I hated you. I don't." then I felt her body tense as she listened, her lip started to quiver.

Hermione's POV

I listened carefully, I didn't hear what I was looking for. I felt my lip quiver and those strange tears covering my vision. I looked at Harry the best I could though the thick blood that covered my eyes.

"You didn't." I said my voice hoarse. I had been searching for two other heartbeats, my parents' heartbeats, I heard nothing but the sounds of a TV show on the telly downstairs.

He looked away from me, Harry never could stand to watch anyone cry. He killed my parents. It wasn't their time! I knew it wasn't. He didn't do it himself, I could tell that much by the guilt in his eyes. That other… vampire had killed one of them. I heard a strange noise coming from my throat and realized I was sobbing. Harry pulled me to his chest and stroked my caramel locks. He whispered soft comforts to me though nothing could relieve his guilt. He hadn't known, I could feel that. He hadn't known they were my parents let alone my home. If he had known he wouldn't let that other vampire attack me, but if he was here to hunt and he had known that this was my home would he had killed another innocent family? What could I say to him to make his thick guilt thin? Nothing would work even with my new sharp brain. He would live with the guilt of killing one of my parents forever.

"Whi-which one?" I asked raggedly.

"Your…mother." He answered tenderly as if he did not want to make me cry again. This answer brought on a whole new wave of tears. I wrapped my arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest. This was too much. This too much grief to handle in one night. I sobbed into his chest until he moved to close the curtains. I calmed myself down by taking deep breaths. I sat on the bed and petted Crookshanks absentmindedly. He watched me sit there for about ten minutes before he rushed forward with his inhuman speed and kissed me. Crookshanks growled in protest when I moved him aside so Harry could sit beside me. Damn it shouldn't I be mad at him for killing my family? But I couldn't by body wouldn't let me, instead I felt like I should be comforting _him_ instead of him comforting _me_. I layed down on my pillows a softer place to lay. Harry layed beside me on his back. I rolled on my side propping my head up with my arm.

"Don't feel bad," I whispered kissing him. He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me to him. My head was against his chest I listened to his deep breaths.

"How can I not? I killed your mother and father. I'm as horrible as Voldemort himself. Killing innocent people who have families without a care the only thought I have is to relieve my thirst for blood. The pain of seeing you in pain just makes me think about the grief I've caused for other families." He replied

"No, you're nothing like Voldemort. You only hunt the homeless, they would most likely die on the streets anyway. I don't mean to sound rude, love, but you pick carefully. If you went into the _Three Broomsticks_ and killed a random man or woman than that would be different. You said a homeless person knew what you were and begged you to kill them. You help some, you put them out of their misery. Look at James' mother. She would most likely die on the streets and then so would James. James was covered in dirty blankets and dirt when we got him, he would have gotten sick and di-died." It killed me to think of my baby dying out in the cold with no one. "You saved James from a horrid death and now he is healthy and will live with us forever. Or when he's all grown-up and has a family of his own." I smiled a bit.

"Hermione, I've-I've ruined your future."

"If anything you've fixed it. James is the only child I need, or we can find more homeless babies and cherish them. I don't need a big family. Sirius and Remus will help us when we need it, so will Dumbledore. Ron would too if I asked. The Weasley's love you and would help you out of anything. You are the kindest and most caring man I have ever met."

"What will you do? When James grows old and dies? Your baby dying and you will never see him again and you will be forced to walk the world forever missing your son."

"I will live knowing that I gave him a longer life than he would have had on the streets. I will live knowing he found love and had children. I will live knowing that our son lived life to the extent and he will be safe wherever he is." I replied softly "Isn't that what you would do when I grew old and died?"

"No," he said his body tensing "I would walked outside the next dawn after you died. I cannot live in a world where you do not exist. This would no longer be the place I called home but my own personal hell. I would follow just as quickly after you."

"If you had done that," I shook my head "that would have disappointed me. I would have wanted you to move on and live."

"Live being a creature of the night? No, if anything happens to you except me to follow right after you." He replied kissing me.

"Can we go see my baby? Talking about death is giving me an anxiety attack and I just want to know that my baby is safe."

"Of course, I'm sure that he wants to see his mother too." Harry replied offering me his hand, I took his hand and he threw me over his back.

"I can run myself," I protested as I wrapped my arms around his chest.

He smiled "I don't think so," then he took off running to Sirius and Remus' home.


	11. The Fire

**Blood-Red Roses:**

**The Fire**

A/N: Well hello! I've finally stopped typing on my other story! Here's the way-too-long-awaited chapter 9!

Harry's POV

I ran with her on my back for miles. Never feeling the ache in my legs as I ran, I could run for years and never stop. She had her chin resting on my shoulder and she looked ahead whispering sweet words of love into my ear. I would laugh as her breath tickled and caressed my ear. We watched as a glow in the distance rose. Hermione started to panic.

"No, it's only 9:30! The sun can't rising!" she cried her arms tightening around my neck.

"You're right, my love." I said as I squinted to see what was going on. Possible thoughts ran through my mind. Angry mob, the sun was rising, a fire, lights. I shook my head as I continued to run. I felt her move uncomfortably on my back, her nails digging into the flesh on my neck.

"Love, I'm sure everything is all-" I broke off and stopped as a wave of heat hit my body making me fall backwards. I landed on top of Hermione who screamed in pain as the heat wave hit her too. I quickly covered her body with mine as the heat burnt my sensitive skin. I picked her up and ran into the trees, the wave danced away but I could still feel the burn of the heat. Hermione ran forward, I grabbed her ankle and made her fall back down to the ground. She hissed at me and kicked my hand. I wouldn't let.

"Let me go, Harry!" she screamed "It's not the sun!" she kicked my hand again and I let her go, I followed her as she ran forward the heat burning us. We stopped frozen at the sight in front of us. Hermione let out a cry of agony. Sirius and Remus' house was engulfed in flames. I looked over to hold her in my arms but she was already running to the house.

"HERMIONE!" I yelled running after her. I ran into the house. I hear a faint crying from upstairs.

"I'll get him! You look for Sirius and Remus!" she screamed over the roaring flames. She started up the stairs, her foot fell through the first step.

"Hermione the stairs are going to collapse!" I yelled

"I need to get my baby!" she replied running up the stairs to following the cry of our child. I ran through the house.

"REMUS! SIRIUS!" I yelled, where were they? "REMUS! SIRIUS!"

Hermione's POV

I ran up the stairs, I heard them collapse after I got to the top. I didn't look back. The heat burnt my skin, I could feel the welts start to form. I didn't care, I just needed to find my baby. I opened every door on the top floor only to be met with a wall of flames. The crying had stopped.

"JAMES! MUMMY NEEDS YOU TO CRY BABY!" I screamed, I felt a sob fill my throat. I went back to the doors I had opened, I took a deep breath and ran through the wall of fire. I screamed as the flames licked my skin. I saw his crib, I ran to it. His eyes were closed and soot was on places of his small cheeks. I put my hand on his small stomach to be sure he was breathing. I let out a sigh of relief to feel his chest rising and falling.

"Baby, wake up for mummy." I said shaking him. His eyes opened and her coughed.

"That's it baby don't go to sleep okay? Mummy's here." I whispered as I put him on my shoulder. James nuzzled his face in my shirt as if he knew not to inhale the air. I ran into the flames again and heard James' piercing cry. He wasn't burnt but he was scared. I jumped from where the stairs used to be.

"HARRY!" I screamed "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! THE HOUSE IS GOING TO COLLAPSE!"

Harry ran out of the kitchen a haunted look in his eyes. We sprinted out into the grass. I unwrapped James from his blanket and started to cry.

"My baby, my baby, my baby." I whispered holding him in my arms. He wailed and looked around for Harry. Harry pulled him into his red covered arms. The haunted look never left his eyes.

"I couldn't find them." He said, his voice hoarse with remorse. I crawled over to his side and wrapped my arms around him. We turned our heads as the house collapsed Sirius Black and Remus Lupin with it.

"I could have saved them," Harry whispered as we stood.

"You tried your best." I whispered softly wrapping my arms around his waist.

"They're dead, and it's all my fault! Look Hermione!" he shouted pointing above the house. I looked up quickly and turned away not wanting to look above. The Dark Mark hung above the sky in a warning. A warning that needed no words, it meant that if Harry didn't go after Voldemort there would be more death's of his friends than just Sirius and Remus.

"He tried to kill James and he succedded in killing Sirius and Remus. Hermione we-we can't be together, if he goes killing more I don't know what I would do if he killed you and James."

"He couldn-" I started

"A simple _Vampoirus Acorpious_ would kill you Hermione! I love you, but we can't be together. Take-Take James and don't come back to me."

"You're breaking up with me?" I asked feeling the blood rise in my eyes.

"I love you too much to lose you." He said handing James to me "I love both of you, take care of him."

Harry stepped forward and kissed James' forehead and my lips then he was gone.

_A/N: Vampoirus Acorpious is a spell I made up that kills vampires. It turns them into a mortal and attacks their heart killing them in less than two seconds. I hope you enjoyed chapter 10!_


	12. Coward

_**Blood Red Roses:**_

_**Coward**_

Harry's POV

I am a coward. That is all I have to say. I could hear her call my name, then scream it as I continued to run from her and James.

"HARRY! COME BACK! HARRY!"

I could picture her in my mind, every small detail engraved in the thought of her. Her caramel locks whipping around her face in the whistling wind, her eyes (the ones I had been in love with since I met her) shedding dark red tears of blood. Her screams and pleads faded into the night as I continued to run. I left her on her own with our son, I could not bare to lose her or James. I am selfish so I will leave behind my family to keep them safe. Is that selfish or is it wisdom? It is neither, in fact it is cowardly. Again, I am a coward. After I defeat Voldemort I will go after my mate and son. I realize that I have ruined her once perfect life, I turned her into a monster, left her with our one year-old son and shattered her undead heart. I am ashamed. The trees pass by my body in a mixed blur. Once beautiful nature to me now nothing but darkness and foreboding. I saw the sun start to rise in the east. I slowed my run to a walk and entered an abandoned home. I closed the shutters and made my way around the house until I found the loo. I looked at my reflection in the toilet's water. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small object. I had been waiting for the right time though now it would never come. I watched as my tears fell around the golden band, a drop of blood fell onto the diamond cut in the shape of a rose. The dark red blood seeped into the crevices of the diamond turning it red. It now looked like a blood-red rose. I dropped the ring into the toilet bowl and pushed down on the plunger, my heart going down with it. I watched as the blood-red rose disappeared.

_**Fin.**_

_A/N: Yes, that's the end until the sequel. Did anyone notice I put the title several times in the chapter? I wrote this at LovesDaughter's house and asked her what she thought the object was. First she thought it was a knife, then she thought it was a pregnancy test and finally she guessed an engagement ring. Well I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of Blood-Red Roses. Look forward to the sequel Spilled Blood. Review and let me know what you thought of the story/chapter/my writing skills exc. Oh and the trailer for Blood-Red Roses is now on YouTube! Well good-bye until Spilled Blood!_


End file.
